Thomas Hopebright
Thomas Hopebright is a Priest within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of the Argent Crusade, leading the healers of the military order. Personality Thomas is a compassionate and kind individual. He had always been someone who values life and is willing to go to any lengths to preserve it. He also does not hold grudges or hostilities, quickly moving to aid the wounded Shinigami despite mere hours before they were enemies. He also has shown to stand up against those of greater power and authority to see the welfare of a person who is hurt, preventing ‎Senjumaru Shutara from taking the wounded Rukia before she is healed and her wounds sealed. Appearance Thomas has long brown hair tied into a small pony tail. He has pale skin, smooth and without blemish or age lines despite being in his early forties. History Thomas was trained at a young age in the Cathedral of Light several years before the onset of the Third War. He joined the Church of the Holy Light after he discovered his connection to the Holy Light. Because of this he was immediately taken on by the priests of the Church and trained, and over several years became well known. His connection to the light was strong enough to even revive a man who had died repairing a piece of masonry on the church. Despite only being fifteen years old he was able to revive the man and restore him to perfect health. A feat few priests and paladins could replicate. During an engagement in the Burning Steppes to hold back a Blackrock Raiding party he was part of a small force of thirty. He was one of three priests assigned to the force. It was learned that the orcs outnumbered the defenders three to one. Yet the knights of Stormwind suffered no losses. Thanks to Thomas leading his fellow brothers they were able to heal and keep the warriors healed and alive. Shifting the wounded with fresh troops throughout the battle. If not for Thomas and he dedication they would have all likely fallen to the orcish attack and like Redridge with it. For his actions he was awarded the title of the Lightcaller. Plot Thomas was sent to the Fourth Division within the Seireitei to help with the wounded, he along with a detachment of Priests, Shamans, and Druids were meant to help the Shinigami with their great number of wounded. He spoke and worked with Retsu Unohana in circulating the wounded. He later confronted Senjumaru Shutara when she attempted to take Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. He attempted to stop her and have him seal the openings in her body from the surgery she was taken out of prematurely. He was allowed to heal Rukia under the request that no more injured would be removed by the woman from the Division. Equipment Armor: Ternion Glory ''- A set of armor that was given to Thomas fifteen years ago when he healed the daughter of a Pandaran Martial Arts Master, the armor was named after a sacred healer who could revive the departed as Thomas had done. Abilities and Skills '''Holy Light': Thomas has been noted to have a deep and powerful connection to the Holy Light, being able to revive the dead and heal grievous wounds. * Healing: Thomas is able to heal extreme wounds, within seconds of using his power, including able to perform the same abilities upon spirits and souls. Apparent when he healed a Shinigami with only a touch, and even doing so without causing any major harm aside from a small rash. * Resurrection: Thomas has been noted to be able to revive those that have died, able to recall their spirit. Trivia Thomas Hopebright is the Original Character of Count Chaos.